The storage of toilet paper rolls in a typical home or commercial establishment is a problem due to the bulk and unsightliness of large quantities of toilet paper rolls. The storage of rolls of toilet paper typically requires the use of large amounts of storage space under a vanity or in a closet or similar location.
It is therefore desirable to find a way of storing toilet paper rolls neatly and tastefully without interfering with storage space that may be more readily applied to other purposes. It is also desirable to have a means of storing toilet paper rolls such that the rolls are easily accessible.
A number of issued United States patents embody the concept of using a rod or dowel to assist in the storage of multiple rolls of toilet paper by receiving the center core of the rolls over the rod or dowel. Although not specifically directed to the storage of toilet paper, U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,037 issued to Rawlings on Oct. 9, 1934 for "Spool Holder or the Like" discloses a container which has a pivoting rod for holding multiple rolls of spools, bobbins or the like. Rawlings does not disclose the use of multiple rods, nor does it disclose an arrangement in which the rod or rods are integral with a front panel and floor all of which may be pivoted out as a unit.
Other patents which disclose a toilet paper storage container having a vertical rod or dowel are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,295,777 and 2,991,951. These two patents, however, also disclose an integral dispensing mechanism and are therefor not directed primarily to storage of toilet paper rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,389 issued to Steiner on May 15, 1951 for "Holder for Dispensing Material in Roll Form" discloses a container wherein the outside cover pivots forward for access to the storage space containing a vertical rod. The rod or dowel does not, however, pivot forward with the exterior cover of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,125 issued to Rial on Feb. 3, 1959 for "Apparatus for Storing and Dispensing Sheet Material in Roll Form" does, however, disclose a toilet paper storage container which pivots forward for placing the toilet paper rolls in position inside the container. A post inside the storage container for receiving the lower-most toilet paper roll tilts forward with the container for easy insertion of the toilet paper rolls. Dispensing of the toilet paper rolls, however, does not rely on the same mechanism. Rather than pivoting the container forward to obtain access to the stored toilet paper rolls, the post tilts forward independently to allow the removal of an empty toilet paper roll core and then tilts back into position to receive the next toilet paper roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,392 discloses a container with a vertical rod for storing multiple toilet paper rolls. This patent discloses, however, that the toilet paper rolls are removed simply by lifting the rod from the storage container. Neither the container itself nor the rod pivots.